


The Rain Came Down

by JadeRock



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys Kissing, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jisung loves the rain, M/M, Oneshot + epilogue, Rainbows, Rainy Days, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Friends, minho not so much, until he meets jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeRock/pseuds/JadeRock
Summary: Picture this, two weeks where you have nothing to do but finally sit down and relax, giving yourself a break from the hectic daily routine that is life so you can put a little more effort into taking care of yourself. All the while enjoying the forecasted thirty-degree heat.This was what Minho had been picturing when he had booked time off of work and organised such a getaway.In reality, Minho was three days into his vacation, and it was raining. And it had been raining. Every. Single. Day.———Alternatively: Minho thought the rain had ruined his vacation, but it actually turned out better than he could have ever expected because of it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 40
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It’s been a while, but I’m back with this little thing that actually means a lot to me and I’m kinda proud of it so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> I’d also just like to mention that this story is dedicated to my friend Anna, who inspired the idea for this story and has been such a wonderful and supportive friend to me. So thank you to her.

Picture this, two weeks in May where you have nothing to do but finally sit down and relax for longer than twenty minutes, giving yourself a break from the hectic daily routine that is life so you can put a little more effort into taking care of yourself. In a cabin in the woods—surrounded by a dozen others, but this one is yours and yours alone for you to escape to. Not that you were planning on being inside much when there was a forecasted thirty degree heat outside, plus a fair few acres of surrounding nature to explore.

This was what Minho had been picturing when he had booked time off of work and organised such a getaway.

In reality, Minho was three days into his vacation, and it was raining. And it had been raining. Every. Single. Day.

It was okay at first, just a late April shower that would probably blow over to reveal blue skies and sunshine by the afternoon. Except it didn’t, and with each passing day of rain, Minho was becoming more and more tempted to find and maybe kindly throttle the people in charge of predicting weather patterns. He was probably completely underestimating the work and science that went into it all but how hard could it really be? If the satellites see clouds that means chances of rain, right? (Wrong, but he didn’t want to admit it.)

Overall, he was just a little bitter at how his paid holiday days—that had been building up for a while—were going to waste. The resort Minho had gone to, didn’t have that many worthwhile amenities in its interior, which was kind of understandable since it’s whole marketing point was the surrounding area. But Minho didn’t quite fancy playing table tennis by himself, neither did he have the gambling savvy to venture into the arcade.

At the present, Minho was heading to the resort’s shop so he could get something to cook for dinner later that night. There was a restaurant there but he thought he’d rather make something himself and watch something on the TV, as antisocial as that sounded.

On his way, he passed a boy who was sitting on one of the armchairs by the floor-to-ceiling windows. He was staring through it, presumably watching the rain drowning his hopes of an enjoyable vacation as Minho had done a few days prior. He didn’t pay him much mind, though, other than an ounce of empathy for the situation.

That is, until he was making his way back from the shop (about twenty minutes later) and the same boy was still there. In almost the exact same position, except now he looked a little…cosier? His head leant gently against the back of the chair and a pillow he must’ve stolen from one of the couches was being hugged closely to his chest.

Minho almost didn’t want to disturb the other but his curiosity was getting to him so he approached him casually, as if he was wanting to look out the window too, “Are you bored being stuck inside, too?” He asked once he was close enough for him to hear, “Kinda ruins the vacation mood, to be honest.”

Expecting maybe a little small talk about the weather, or possibly even just a chuckle, Minho was surprised to see the boy shake his head, “Not really. I like watching the rain, it’s pretty.” He must’ve seen the questioning look on Minho’s face because after a beat, he added, “I know it probably sounds odd, but I just try to not let the weather affect my mood. I can’t control it anyway.”

Well he supposed that was fair. Though, he was still a bit confused, because personally, after spending money on something like this it was quite hard to not let the rain get to him, but to each their own. The guy did look quite cheerful despite everything. Whatever he was doing must be working well at least.

He bid the stranger farewell, excusing himself by mentioning he needed to cook dinner so he wouldn’t disturb the other’s rain watching for any longer. The soft smile they sent Minho before he left, stuck in his mind for the rest of the evening, though.

  
  
  
  
  


The next day, surprisingly (not), it was raining again and Minho was starting to come to terms with the fact that things may not improve much while he was there and he might as well just try to make the most of it since it was at least still time he had off work. 

Minho worked as a dance instructor where he lived and although it was a lovely job, which he was thoroughly passionate about, it was incredibly tiring sometimes. He also had a bit of a tendency to push himself to his limits quite often so his employer had actually made it required he use his days off.

He loved the kids he worked with, but only when he finally took the time off did he realise that he actually kind of needed it. He was incredibly excited to get back to them, however. 

The rain that day was not quite as much of an aggressive downpour as the previous day, it was more of a gentle pitter-patter. Still enough to turn all the dirt track paths into slushy mud slides, so it was another no for the outside today.

That was okay though, he had come up with a plan. Even though it went against every single unspoken rule there was of taking vacations, he was going to do some work. His argument for this was: was it really work if he enjoyed it? Plus, it was a form of exercise, which would replace the walks he would have gone on if he could go outside. Yes, this was totally valid and he’d already pushed the coffee table and couch up against the wall to make room.

However, just as he was about to start working on some choreography that he had been preparing to teach the kids at some point, he caught a glimpse of something through the living room window. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he went up to it to get a better look and, sure enough, the boy from yesterday was out there. Not, like, right outside, but across the road, sitting on the front porch of what Minho assumed was his own cabin in the little swing seat. This guy was being serious when he said he liked watching the rain, huh.

And now, instead of being creepy and staring at him through his window, Minho once again felt inclined to go and talk to him. He ditched his previous plans—leaving himself a mental note to reconfigure the furniture later—and didn’t even bother to grab a coat before putting his shoes on and walking over there (with some haste to keep as dry as possible).

Was it a little weird to go up to someone you’d encountered only once and start talking to them on their front porch like you’ve been neighbours for years? Probably. But in Minho’s opinion, the boy hardly seemed surprised or even bothered to see him standing there, hair dripping a little from the short exposure.

“Hi?” The other said questioningly once Minho had been there for a few seconds, not being able to form words properly because he’d come all the way over there without thinking of what he would say when he got there.

“Hey…I noticed we’re neighbours.” Minho finally managed. 

A cute smile graced the boy’s lips, mildly amused, “I see.” His eyes drifted down from Minho’s face for a second and Minho thought he might comment on his complete lack of waterproofs, but he didn’t, “Would you like to sit with me? I’ll make you some hot chocolate if you accept.” 

Minho would have agreed even without incentive of a hot beverage but the small grin that crossed the other’s face when he thought he was being smart was also very well-received. He quickly nodded, thanking him promptly as he went inside to make the drink after encouraging Minho to make himself comfortable. 

The porch swing had been set up with multiple cushions—many more than a single person could probably have use for (and because of this, Minho was starting to pin the other as some sort of cushion stealer in his mind, since he always seemed to be in abundance)—along with a grey blanket that he had had wrapped around his shoulders. Minho sat beside all of that on the other end of the swing, opting to take just one of the cushions from the pile so as not to deprive the other..

The boy soon came back with a steaming mug in his hands, which he carefully passed to Minho, their hands brushing ever-so-slightly in the process, “There, I hope you like it, I also put some whipped cream and marshmallows in it. I hope that’s okay.” Oh this boy was so precious. After Minho assured him it was perfect, thanking him again, he settled down next to him finally, “Oh, I’m Jisung, by the way.”

Minho smiled, because something about finally knowing the other’s name made his stomach bubble a little with warmth and he was almost certain that it had nothing to do with the warm drink, “Minho. My name’s Minho. It’s nice to meet you.”

His smile was returned with another just as bright as Jisung rewrapped the blanket around his shoulders as if there was an autumnal chill in the air. Minho watched him naturally fall back into the cosy, curled-up ball he was in before he’d disturbed him. A comfortable silence fell over them, Jisung’s gaze directed itself back to the rain like he was lost in a daydream. When Minho himself looked into the outside, he couldn’t help but wonder what jisung saw in it that was so wonderful.

He waited a few minutes, not wanting to disturb him again too quickly while he seemed so at peace, before asking, “Why’re you so interested in the rain? If you don’t mind me asking. It’s just I’ve never seen someone able to just watch it like that.”

“Like what? Were you staring at me?” A mischievous smile pulled at his lips and Minho felt his cheeks become a little flushed at the accusation.

“Maybe a little.” He mumbled, mouth forming a pout, “And I mean, you look at the rain like—like it changes, or something. Like it isn’t simply droplets of water falling from the sky. I was just curious as to why.”

Jisung chuckled amusedly, “You say that like the mere premise of the water cycle isn’t fascinating.” The expression on Minho’s face at that must’ve shown certain amounts of scepticism because Jisung felt the need to elaborate, “Are you saying that the fact that the water we drink each day has been around for billions of years and probably will be around for billions more doesn’t astonish you in the  _ slightest? _ ”

Shrugging his shoulders, Minho thought about it for a second and, when you think about it like that, it was fairly interesting, he had to admit, “But still, that doesn’t explain why you love the rain specifically. Tell me about that.”

It was then that Minho noticed Jisung was starting to look a little sheepish, maybe a bit insecure too and he was worried he might’ve made him uncomfortable or pushed him a little too far. He was about to back-pedal when jisung spoke again, “You’ll probably find it silly, and it’s a long explanation I’m sure you don’t want to hear.” He shyly pulled the blanket tighter around himself and Minho began to feel regretful of just coming up to him and forcing him into conversation like he did.

Now would be the worst time to leave, though, because Minho wanted to show him that he was actually interested in listening to what he had to say. Who knows, it might give him a little more perspective in life. That, and the fact he was apparently becoming attached to the sound of Jisung’s voice. It was just so gentle and smooth like his honey coloured skin. If you read into those thoughts somewhat, then you might notice something…Minho was too preoccupied to do so.

“I have time. I also have to finish the rest of this hot chocolate—which is really nice and you need to tell me how you made it, by the way—so please, enlighten me.” He said and thankfully Jisung caught onto the sincerity laced into his words as his gummy smile had returned.

Taking one last gulp from his mug to warm his throat, Jisung turned to the rain again for a second, supposedly to prompt his thoughts before looking back at Minho, “Some people get a little annoyed when it rains, because it might’ve ruined their plans or maybe just that it makes the sky look darker and everything generally duller.” Jisung looked at Minho in such a way that confirmed that he was definitely and unsubtly referring to him when he said ‘some people’.

“But in my opinion, you shouldn’t let something so  _ inevitable  _ get in the way of your happiness. That sounds kind of cheesy, doesn’t it? But I mean, sometimes you can let it cloud the good things and not notice the beautiful things that come from it.”

Minho chuckled lightly at the pun, though it didn’t look like Jisung even noticed he made one, too absorbed in the vision he was painting in his mind. He came to a natural pause again but Minho still wanted to hear more, “Like what?” Jisung’s mouth fell open with a small  _ ‘huh?’ _ , which made Minho think he might’ve forgotten he was there for just a moment. Cute, “What beautiful things do people like me not notice?”

Eyes sparkling with mirth, the passion in Jisung’s voice became a little clearer. Minho wondered if anyone had ever tried to show such interest in what he had to say as he was trying to show now, because he sounded like he had so much to talk about that he hadn’t been able to before, like a pot of water on the stove that was threatening to boil over.

“Well, the rain is what keeps the grass green and it’s what helps the flowers bloom and the plants grow. You may water your houseplants and those in the garden if you have one, but out here,” he gestured to the trees surrounding them and their little makeshift neighbourhood, “in the forests and meadows, there’s no one else who will do that but Mother Nature herself.”

“It’s not just that though.” He continued, “There’s also all the seemingly insignificant things like how at night in the city, all the traffic lights and storefronts reflect in the puddles on the street and create a beautiful mixture of neon colours. I’m not any good at photography but I’ve always wanted to go out and try it while it’s raining, you know, feel it hit my face, breathe it in. That would be nice…”

By the time Jisung had come to the end of his explanation, Minho was completely entranced. He could’ve fallen asleep while listening to him—not because it was boring, not at all, but because hearing someone talk about something as mundane as the rain like  _ that _ was so inherently calming and relaxing. He could feel his stress practically wash away, “Wow, that’s so—”

“Dumb? Yeah, I know…I warned you.” Jisung interrupted, laughing bitterly and Minho frowned at his dejected expression.

“No.” His tone came out a little too harsh and Jisung’s eyes widened in surprise at the suddenness but he needed to get his point across, “It really isn’t. Damn…Jisung, I wish my mind worked like yours.” Minho looked out into the rain. Admittedly, he still couldn’t see it in the same way the boy next to him did, but he was starting to see it as something more than an inconvenience.

Jisung had gone silent, Minho glanced in his direction out of the corner of his eye and smirked when he caught him staring. He couldn’t exactly judge since he was one-hundred percent guilty of doing just that earlier, but one thing he noticed was that Jisung was more on the panicked-gay end of the scale than Minho was, since he hurriedly averted his eyes and almost spilt the rest of his drink trying to look busy and draw attention away from his reddening cheeks. Actually, he shouldn’t assume things like that (but he was kind of hoping because the boy was  _ very _ cute).

Conversation dwindled a little after that, since they were now both watching the rain, only talking again every now and then to make a comment or point out a pretty bird splashing in the puddles on the pathway. Once they’d reached the bottom of their mugs, they decided to opt for a refill as opposed to saying goodbye. Minho even joined Jisung in the little kitchenette this time so he could learn how he made the drink so lovely.

They spent the better part of their afternoon together in the end. And future afternoons too. Whenever it rained, Minho would take the short trip across the road to Jisung’s cabin where they’d enjoy more hot beverages cosied up on the porch swing while they watched the rainfall. Over time, Minho had somehow gained such closeness to Jisung that he was able to share the blanket that now wrapped around both of their shoulders, forcing their elbows and thighs to press up against the other’s. 

On one particular day, about a week and a half later, Jisung had supposedly been feeling sleepy because when Minho came over, resuming their normal positions, his head ended up in that gap between his shoulder and his neck with his legs tucked up into a ball. Despite the warm breath on his neck, Minho was determined to not panic from the obvious domesticity of the situation and so he gently rocked the swing with his foot, sending Jisung into sleep's arms. And then he refused to move from that position until Jisung returned, being much better rested.

Even on days that it decided to not rain for a change, they still spent those together. Jisung would join Minho in exploring all the forest trails he had been looking forward to walking and then they would end up having a little picnic by a river or lake they came across.

Anyone who saw them would think they were on vacation together—as friends or maybe something more—but they still returned to their individual cabins each night to sleep. They still had their completely separate lives back home. 

It was also getting closer and closer to the day that Minho was supposed to be leaving, just the day after tomorrow now. He was ready to go back to work, and see all the kids he taught again, but he was almost dreading having to say goodbye to Jisung. Because in just this short amount of time, he had become as close to him as he was to some people that he’d known for years. It was almost unfathomable. 

  
  
  
  
  


For their last day together, they did nothing special because they were aware that that would be way too over-the-top for the circumstances. Instead, they just went on one final walk together. 

While they were on their way back, the heavens literally opened above them and they had to make a break for it, racing back to the cabins. By the time they got there, just ten minutes later, they were inevitably soaked, but they couldn’t stop laughing together about it. It was probably the most fun Minho had had in a long time.

The sun was out the whole time, too, meaning the most bright and beautiful rainbow washed across the sky like someone had painted it there with watercolour. Jisung turned to him then, “That’s another wonderful thing about the rain…rainbows.” He grinned. And even though Minho’s hair was plastered to his forehead and his clothes were sticking to him a little uncomfortably, he’d say with certainty that that was a perfect day to end it all with.

  
  
  
  
  


Minho woke up the next day feeling bittersweet, but he pulled himself up, got ready, ate breakfast and packed his bags before going over to Jisung’s cabin to say goodbye. 

He only needed to open his front door to see the boy was already sitting out on his own front porch waiting for him. The simple act made Minho’s heart jump a little as he jogged over there, a natural smile appearing on his face when Jisung caught sight of him. Honestly Minho wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to do when he wouldn’t be able to see Jisung everyday or just cross the road to talk to him. He’d become way too used to it and would probably suffer from withdrawal symptoms as a result—if you can even get those from a person.

“Good morning, Min.” Ah yes, Jisung had also taken to calling him ‘Min’, which he pretended to hate but the soft look on his face whenever Jisung called him it, told him otherwise, so all in all he still used it.

“Sungie, there’s not that much good about this morning to be honest. I’m going home, remember?” Minho leant his elbows on the railing and rested his chin atop his hands, not actually stepping onto the porch because he was worried if he did then he wouldn’t be able to leave.

The reminder made Jisung frown, “Yeah, I remember…can’t you stay a little longer, though?” He tried him on with the puppy-dog eyes and pout combination, and trust him, Minho would  _ love  _ to give into them, but he really couldn’t.

“Sorry, no can do. I need to check out in the next half hour. I’m pretty sure someone else is coming into my cabin after, so you’ll have a new neighbour.” Jisung just started shaking his head at Minho’s attempt at making him feel better, muttering about how he didn’t want a new neighbour and would rather Minho just stowaway in his cabin for the next few days instead. Minho laughed fondly at his dramatics. He’d miss this, “I gave you my number though, right? We’ll keep in touch, we’ll see each other again, okay?”

Jisung nodded, pulling out his phone just to double check the number was still there while Minho watched him sadly, “Alright Sung, I need to go and drive back to reception to sort everything out now, but I  _ promise  _ we’ll meet again, as soon as possible. You have my word.”

Thankfully, Jisung found that acceptable. He got up from his seat to come around the railing and hug Minho, “Goodbye, drive safe.” The hug was returned tightly as Minho repeated the same sentiments. Then, peeling himself away, he started walking back to his cabin to move his bags from the living room to his car boot.

He didn’t get very far though because once he reached the other side of the road, he had to stop at the incessant buzzing sensation in his pocket. Displayed on the screen was none other than the name of the boy he’d just prior said goodbye to. He whipped his head around, sending a judgmental look in his direction because  _ he hadn’t even properly left yet! _ There was absolutely no bite behind it though.

“I was just checking it works…and it does!” Jisung called out to him in explanation and all Minho could do was roll his eyes fondly before finally re-entering his cabin. Around five minutes later, he was in his car, driving away after waving to Jisung—who was still standing on his front porch—one final time before he disappeared from view.

  
  
  
  
  


**_One Month Later_ **

  
  


**[5:34PM] Min:** Hey, it’s raining here. Made me think of u :3 

**[5:36PM] Sungie:** OwO video call me so I can see!!

**[outgoing video call]**

Jisung’s face popped up on screen a couple seconds later and a smile automatically appeared on both their faces as they said their hellos and asked each other how they were doing. 

Minho was just sitting at his desk at the time that the downpour started. Immediately, the boy who he knew loved the rain popped into his mind and he just sat there for a fair few minutes, thinking about him and his cute face as he watched the raindrops race down his window panes

The two of them had been talking practically every day ever since Minho had left the resort. FaceTiming whenever they had the time and texting when they didn’t, they had become even closer over the past month even though they hadn’t had a chance yet to meet again in person. There were days they called for so long that one of them would end up falling asleep before hanging up—that someone was pretty much always Jisung because he managed to tire himself out so much. On these nights, Minho sometimes shamefully kept the call going for ten minutes or so after Jisung had drifted off, just to hear his little soft snores and heavy breathing that made it feel like he was a little closer than he actually was.

When given the chance, Minho also sent the boy pictures he’d taken in the rain on his way to and from work. They were in no way professional looking and Jisung never forgot to mention that fact just to tease him, but he was always very soft and appreciative every time he received them, which made it all worthwhile.

And then there were moments like these when Minho would flip the camera to face out the window, per Jisung’s request, and he’d watch his face light up in awe at the view. This particular occasion was a little different though, because this time he couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from Jisung’s face for even a second. Wanting to catch every moment of his overly-animated behaviour and expressive features while he was simply explaining what he did that day and commit it to memory.

It was a good thing, too, that Jisung couldn’t see Minho’s face then, because he’d probably make fun of him for looking so smitten. But he couldn’t exactly help it when he’d just realised two important things.

One, was that he was certain he would never look at the rain in the same way again. Never as a disappointment or a ruined day, but instead, as a reminder of a certain someone, which led onto number two. Lee Minho had completely and utterly fallen in love with Han Jisung, and he was just counting down the days till he could drive over to him and tell him that.

For now though, he’d wait, continuing things as they were and hoping that he felt the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I’m finally back with the epilogue, sorry it took so long. The motivation from the first part sadly didn’t carry through and I had writer’s block for a few weeks but last night I finally got inspiration and decided to not stop until it was done.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Another three weeks passed by and Minho was still just as smitten as he was before, if not more. Not much had really changed between him and Jisung. It wasn’t raining so much anymore as, coming to mid-July, it was basically the middle of summer so they were only given the odd shower. That in no way meant that they were talking less, though. Jisung was still always the last person Minho talked to each night, cheering him up after a long and tiring day in the studio, and the first he talked to each morning.

Minho generally woke up much earlier than Jisung, especially on days that he worked. During these times, he’d send some kind of good morning text—in the form a meme or gif more often than not. He’d usually have time to get up, shower, make and eat breakfast before the boy responded. It had become a part of Minho’s routine.

The pair still hadn’t managed to meet up again since they first met just over two months ago. Minho didn’t think he could ever become tired of hearing Jisung’s voice over the phone or see his face on video, but he yearned to experience it in real life again. To be able to hold him again and feel his warmth.

But that was fairly difficult to make happen, because although Minho’s job was consistent in terms of his hours, they were distributed throughout the week. He taught morning classes on Saturdays, afternoon classes three times a week and the same number of evening classes. It sadly didn’t leave much spare time for an extended visit to a friend.

And then there was Jisung, a producer, part of a small but very talented group called 3RACHA, whose hours were different day-by-day meaning he didn’t have a consistent weekly or even biweekly schedule that Minho could book time off around.

Things weren’t really in their favour.

Except one day, Minho was on an audio call with Jisung and he mentioned in passing how the studio he worked at was getting renovated over the weekend, thankful that he could have some days off and rest for a while because his muscles had been aching a lot recently. On the other end of the phone Jisung had become unusually quiet before asking, “...Wait, this weekend coming?”

Minho hummed in confirmation, oblivious to the hopeful tone in Jisung’s voice at first, “Yep, it’ll be closed Friday through Sunday.” He continued talking idly about a particular kid that he taught until an excited squeal came through the speaker, interrupting him, “What? What happened?” 

He practically shot up from his lying-down position on the bed when—with barely-concealed excitement—Jisung uttered that he was having the weekend off too, a grin appearing on his face. This was it, he was finally going to be able to see him again. He would get the chance to tell him how he felt… That thought both scared and excited him simultaneously.

Before they went to sleep that night, they organised pretty much everything, making sure it was all set in stone. Since Jisung still had to work on Friday, they arranged that Minho would be the one to drive over to him in the evening, so he’d be able to meet him after he got home. He offered to come the next morning instead, lest Jisung be too tired but he just responded that he’d be fine…and if it came down to it, surely Minho would let him sleep on his shoulder again, like he’d done before. His voice had become that sickly sweet he used when he was trying to get something and Minho could clearly picture the pout and the way he’d make his eyes glisten just a little bit more than usual. Yeah, jisung was well-versed in the skill.

And of course Minho wouldn’t pass up a chance like that so after getting over his small bout of speechlessness, he said something along the lines of,  _ ‘Oh yeah, I’d love that, I mean, I’d love for you to get enough sleep…because sleep is important.’  _ It goes without saying that Jisung burst into a fit of giggles at Minho’s panicked little ramble. He was half in the mind to feel awkward but he ended up forgetting about it in favour of admiring the beautiful unadulterated sound coming through the speaker.

  
  
  
  
  


After that, the days leading up to the weekend thankfully passed fairly quickly. And before Minho knew it, it was six in the evening and he was in the car, pulling out of the driveway on his way to Jisung’s apartment in Incheon.

Since Minho lived in Gimpo, it was about a thirty-five minute drive—more like fifty in the rush hour traffic he was going with. But frankly, they could’ve lived much further away so he was just grateful they weren’t on opposite sides of the country because, even though that wouldn’t have stopped him, it made things that much more convenient.

While Minho was driving, he had the radio on but just at low volume as he was trying to consider how he was going to go about telling Jisung of his feelings. There were multiple options: at the beginning, at the end or somewhere in between. But of course they each had their pros and cons—to be specific, about one pro and one con each, making the whole method wildly unhelpful. He supposed if he couldn’t figure it out in the remaining half hour of the journey, he’d just do it when such a moment arose.

Minho was about five minutes away from the address when he noticed the droplets of water splattering over the windshield. His face instantly brightened in contrast with the sky, because it was raining and he was about to see Jisung again. How typical for them.. It was probably to the chagrin of most other people, though, as they turned on their windscreen wipers.

And if Minho didn’t have to focus on driving right then he’d honestly be out there, looking up at the sky and letting the tears of the clouds above hit his face. He’d be breathing in the fresh, crisp smell that always came with summer rain, particularly beautiful when it mingled with the plants and grass. Minho cracked his window to try and get the rush to replace the stale air that had been coming from his air-conditioning. Even if he was a only few turns away, the fresh breeze rejuvenated him.

  
  
  
  
  


Pulling up to the address Jisung had given him, Minho saw that it wasn’t as big a block as his own apartment flat. It was only three stories high and looked to be just two apartments wide. He was pretty certain already which of the balconies belonged to Jisung. It was a wild guess but he assumed it would be the only one with the start of its own ecosystem flowing over the railings. 

He spent a few moments admiring it as he smiled to himself before fishing his phone out of his bag in the passenger seat. A quick text was sent, notifying Jisung of his arrival before he slung his bag over his shoulder and got out of the car. 

Minho hadn’t thought to bring a coat with him (whether it was because the weather forecast was wrong or he’d just forgotten to check it completely due to his anticipation, he wouldn’t say) but that was hardly a problem compared to what it would have been in the past. And as he made his way to the door, he welcomed the small pitter pattering on his skin like a cool shower during a heatwave.

He was about halfway down the path when the door was flung open ahead of him and a beaming Jisung came bounding towards him. Minho had about half a second to prepare himself before he was engulfed in a tight hug, stopping him in his tracks as Jisung’s arms looped around him underneath his backpack. He welcomed the extra warmth, hugging him back, despite the summer heat already permeating his skin—the excess merely just travelled to his cheeks, which reddened involuntarily.

A muffled sound came from where Jisung had his head buried in Minho’s shoulder. Him asking for it to be repeated sadly resulted in him pulling away from the hug but as Jisung stepped back, he purposefully caught his hand on Minho’s, casually lacing their fingers together and swinging their arms gently, “I said I missed you. It’s been so long.”

His voice was as soft as always, making Minho’s brain go a little fuzzy as all he could think about was pulling him in closer. The rain soaking into his shirt was a very distant thought at that moment and even Jisung noticed his dazed expression. He tugged on Minho’s arm gently to get his attention, “Why’re you staring at me like that?” He asked, a cute, puzzled look on his face.

The corners of Minho’s lips twitched upwards. There was about a split second where he hesitated but then he saw Jisung’s glittering eyes, the rain trickling down his cheeks like teardrops, and he said, “Because you are my rain.” 

As soon as the words fell from his mouth, he couldn’t bring himself to regret them. This may not have been the perfect time or place to tell him but he didn’t care because he just needed him to know. Jisung tilted his head before his eyes widened slightly as he comprehended the weight of Minho’s words. To anyone else, the comment would hold no meaning, and if not then a negative one. But Minho found that it was the only way for him to say what he was feeling without it becoming some two-hour-long speech.

Minho loved Jisung like Jisung loved the rain. He just wanted to stare at him sometimes, admire and appreciate all the things about him that one might not notice in passing. His mannerisms, his quirks and his personal nuances. Those parts of a person that made them unique from everyone else but you need to focus to differentiate them properly.

When Jisung laughed, his body always reacted by curling up and/or falling into the nearest person or thing to him. His smile, heart shaped and a little more gummy than most, caused Minho’s heart to do a little flip every time it made an appearance, and his Adam's apple of the same shape basically summed up his entire personality. So full of love that Minho wasn’t entirely sure how he fit it all in such a tiny body.

At this point, Jisung was still staring at him, lips slightly parted as he waited for him to say something with a hopeful glint in his eyes. Minho let a smile pull at his lips, “Since I met you two months ago, i have learnt to love the rain, but even more so, I’ve come to love you. Jisung, you are the silver lining to every cloud.” He admitted finally, reaching out to delicately push Jisung’s wet bangs out of his eyes.

He had undoubtedly fallen for Jisung. You could say that it had always been as inevitable as the falling of the rain. Over time it had all pooled together—all the little things that Jisung did that warmed Minho’s heart, just adding up until there was this undeniable feeling. Up until now, all those emotions had been stagnant, but the dam had opened and Minho needed to try desperately to not lose Jisung in the coming flood.

“I want more than anything to stay friends, at least. So if you don’t—” 

His sentence was cut off promptly with the soft pressing of Jisung’s lips to his. Needless to say, Minho was a little taken back, not having even processed that Jisung had moved closer until his hands were on his hips. It was only short (also wet due to the rain), and Minho hardly got the chance to kiss back before Jisung was pulling away. Before he could catch himself, his head was inching forward, chasing after the other’s lips only to be pulled out of his daze by the sound of giggling.

When he opened his eyes, it was just Jisung. Head tilted up to look him in the eyes, an innocent, wide-eyed bushy-tailed kind of expression on his face, “What were you saying?” He asked, only able to keep a straight face for about half a second before it broke into an ear-to-ear grin, which Minho naturally found himself mirroring.

“I was saying I love you, you adorable dumbass.” He said softly, bringing his hand up to cup Jisung’s cheek. The other leant into the warmth of his palm, gazing up at Minho as he let his eyelashes flutter subtly, “Now kiss me again.” 

Apparently, Jisung didn’t need to be asked twice because as soon as the request had passed Minho’s lips, he was leaning up to him again as if wanting to capture the words in his mouth instead of letting them disperse into the air. His arms wrapped around Minho’s waist holding him close and it was such a nice feeling that he couldn’t be one bit bothered by the way his shirt was sticking to his skin or his hair to his forehead.

Jisung’s lips on his were like raindrops on roses. So soft and smooth—and beautiful. With half-lidded eyes, Minho watched the boy in front of him, for just a moment. He admired his features like he’d done many times before, yet never had he been given the chance to look so up close. The gentle arch of his eyebrows, the tiny little crease set in between them, and the way his eyelashes fanned across his cheeks…

Minho could stare at him for hours, but instead he closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the feeling of Jisung against him, committing it all to memory. 

Partway through, Jisung pulled back, ever so slightly so their faces were merely an inch apart, “I’m in love with you, too. If that wasn’t clear.” He whispered into the space between them before connecting their lips for the third time like he, too, couldn’t get enough. Except now the corners of Minho’s lips were tugging upwards involuntarily and he couldn’t kiss properly at all because he was just smiling too much. 

Naturally, they both quickly dissolved into giggles and Jisung’s head fell into the space between Minho’s shoulder and neck. They just stood there for a moment, holding each other, because it had been two months since they’d been this close and even though they’d talked pretty much every day, they felt the need to make up for all the lost time.

Tilting his head, Minho nuzzled Jisung’s hair softly with his nose—it was sopping wet, to say the least, and the floral aromas mixing in the air fooled him into thinking that he’d just washed it. At least, until he reminded himself that it was raining and they’d probably been outside in it for just shy of ten minutes now. Though, you can’t really blame him, it was currently that kind of rain that was so light that you could barely feel it on your skin—just like tiny little ghost kisses. 

“Sungie,” Minho whispered quietly in the other’s ear. He received a small hum of acknowledgement that made his skin tickle at the vibration, “we should probably go inside, you’re almost soaked through. Plus, you’re not wearing any shoes, for some reason.” Minho’s eyebrows furrowed slightly when he noticed Jisung’s bare feet

“There was no time!” Jisung exclaimed defensively as he pulled himself back from the hug, his wide eyes causing a laugh to bubble in Minho’s throat (which earned him a playful hit to the arm), “I wanted to greet you at the door but I needed to sprint to get there before you.” He pouted, and just like that, Minho was a soft, mushy mess again with a blush washing over his cheeks. It seemed like Jisung had been just as excited to see him as he was.

Minho glanced down at Jisung’s feet again before shrugging his backpack off his shoulders and holding it out to him, “Could you hold this, please?” He asked. Jisung took it wordlessly but with a small tilt of his head as Minho turned his back to him, “Now get on my back, I’m carrying you inside ‘cause the path is really stony.” Jisung could stub his toe or scratch up his soles on a jagged rock if Minho let him walk himself.

Maybe it was a bit overly-cautious of him since he  _ had  _ run all the way out there and been fine, but Jisung’s little giggle when he climbed up his back and wrapped his arms around his neck was definitely worth the extra weight on his back. Thankfully, Jisung’s flat had an elevator so the only thing they needed to worry about was making sure he didn’t bonk his head on the doorframes. 

When they entered the apartment, Minho was happy to find out that it was in fact the one with all the plants on the balcony and there were multiple more throughout the rest of the rooms from what he could see so far. It was almost like stepping into a rainforest, which wasn’t at all a bad thing since it was accompanied with that distinctively fresh scent that made every inhale feel like a pure breath of life into his lungs. 

He was forced to stop admiring the foliage, sadly, when Jisung grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling him along until they’d found the bathroom. A clean towel was thrust into his arms as Jisung instructed him to change into some comfortable and more importantly  _ dry _ clothes—along with an unspoken promise of cuddling afterwards, which Minho was particularly excited about.

Once Jisung had shut the door behind him, Minho started peeling the soaked clothes from his skin and as he dried himself off with the towel, he immediately felt better. He unzipped his backpack that Jisung had left on the counter and pulled out a simple pair of shorts and a t-shirt, changing into them before finally using the towel to try and absorb some of the water that saturated every single strand of his hair.

When Minho came out, he followed the light emanating from one of the other rooms, coming to find that it was Jisung’s bedroom when he saw him kneeling on his bed spreading out a blanket for them. Leaning against the doorframe, he just watched the other for a moment before he realised he was there. He watched him fluff up the pillows, and adjust the positioning of the fairy lights wrapped around his bed frame. Of course he would have fairy lights—Jisung’s entire image literally screamed ‘aesthetic’. 

Jisung finally seemed to sense his presence because he stopped his movements and turned his head to face Minho suddenly with a gentle smile on his face, gesturing for him to come in, “Would you like me to dry your hair properly?” He asked quietly, keeping in line with the serenity of the atmosphere. Minho gratefully nodded, sitting down on the desk chair Jisung pulled out for him.

There was something special about having your hair done by someone close to you. It involved a level of intimacy that wasn’t necessarily romantic but always seemed to feel more than just platonic. Minho didn’t really know how to explain it but when Jisung moved around to do the front, he found himself unable to look him in the eyes, feeling shy all of a sudden. 

On second thought, it might not be the activity, or the closeness that caused the heat to creep up his neck, but instead, the fact that it was Jisung. The one person who could always make his heart skip a beat just by smiling. Jisung.

  
  
  
  
  


“So are we boyfriends now?”

Minho looked up at Jisung from where he had his head rested on top of his chest, staring into his wide eyes with his half-lidded ones. After Minho’s hair had been dried, the two had climbed into bed together, wrapping themselves up in each other’s limbs despite the heat. They had put on a movie and finished it, now just sitting in silence together as they slowly drifted off. Jisung’s hand was casually brushing through Minho’s hair—probably the reason he seemed much closer to sleep than the other was.

Jisung must’ve been in his thoughts for the past ten minutes because that was how long it had been since someone had last spoken. Meanwhile Minho had been focusing more on the sound of the rain spitting against the window, and the steady, rhythmic beating of Jisung’s heart.

“I sure hope so…” Minho mumbled, pushing himself up onto his elbows so his face was inches away from Jisung’s, “Or were those kisses just friendly?” He lazily smirked through the darkness, the younger’s blush just about visible in the lowlight from the moon. He was too tired to keep up the confidence, though, so he settled on pecking Jisung’s lips for only a brief moment but not with any less love than he’d put into the others.

Before Minho rested back down in his previous position, he saw Jisung’s lips quirk up at the corners. And as his eyelids slid closed, he felt the familiar hand in his hair again, carding its fingers through the strands and putting Minho on a fast-track to the land of dreams. But before he succumbed to the pull, he heard one thing, whispered softly next to his ear.

“I love you.”

And though his tone was dulled down with inflections of sleepiness, he mustered the strength to respond, “I love you too, Sungie. Goodnight.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got McDonald’s with my friend yesterday and due to restrictions we weren’t allowed to sit inside anywhere so I suggested we sit on the beach...even though it was windy and pouring with rain. Amazingly, he agreed and it was actually really fun watching the waves while trying to eat everything before our fries got soggy.
> 
> Anyway, thought I’d share that because it was kind of relevant. Again, please rant to me about the rain in the comments if you’d like. I really enjoyed reading them all on the last part.
> 
> Also, let me know if you liked this little two-shot if you have the time. It’s the first multi-chaptered thing that I’ve completed and I’m quite proud of it to be honest.
> 
> And kudos are always appreciated. Thank you for reading! I hope you have a nice day and stay safe <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. I’m planning on writing a short epilogue for this, and that will hopefully be up real soon (in the next week if I can) so please look forward to that if you enjoyed the main story!
> 
> I have a question, do any of you guys like the rain like Jisung does? I actually based most of his opinions off of what I myself think, which I suppose is why I found this easier to write than most other things. But I’m interested in what other people think.
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and I would love to hear any feedback you have. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
